<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing Cherry Sunsets by abnegative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398488">Chasing Cherry Sunsets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative'>abnegative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Camboy S.Coups, Camboy Seungcheol, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan didn’t mean to accidentally stumble into Choi Seungcheol’s livestream. He definitely meant to sign up and subscribe.</p>
<p>How is he going to face him in the office every day and keep his mind on the job?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jeonghan groaned as he pulled chunks of the hair trapped in his fists. The bathroom of the seventh floor wasn’t the cleanest place but the locks worked best here. He thrust his hips lazily, never one to waste any effort and energy unnecessarily, and pulled a little harder. The man, barely a man, on his knees groaned around the cock stuffed deep into his mouth. Jeonghan pulled back and thrust again making him gag and tears run down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shit, it felt good, but he had to hurry before someone caught them. “Suck,” he tugged again and rolled his hips and the intern on his knees began to swirl his tongue just right. He sucked and Jeonghan thrust and soon he was filling his mouth with cum. “Fuck,” he whispered as his hips stuttered, riding his orgasm out on the young interns tongue. He gave a few shallow thirsts just to finish off and let go of the kid’s hair so he could stand up and wipe the cum from his chin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thanks doll,” he smiled down at the intern with the baby face. “Here.” He took his wallet out of his back pocket and handed the kid a fifty. “Buy yourself a nice lunch.” “Thanks Mr Yoon!” the kid jumped up from the floor and dusted his slacks down. He stretched his knees a bit and walked over to the sink where he fixed himself up, quickly smoothing down his hair and wiping his face with some paper towel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can I come again tomorrow?” the kid asked and Jeonghan struggled to remember his name. He was the photocopy boy from the second floor, hadn’t been around very long, and that’s why he caught Jeonghan’s eye. They always caught his eye when they were shiny and new and especially when they were young. This one was cute but not quite cute enough. His jaw had a handsome manly set to it and his eyes flashed with a little too much knowledge.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Maybe not,” Jeonghan fixed his pants. “It might not be a good idea, you know, someone might suspect something…. Chan.” The boy smiled brightly and Jeonghan relaxed knowing he had the name right. The last thing he needed was a spurned intern complaining to HR about his bathroom antics and his questionable preferences. “Well you can come and find me if you ever get bored again and need a little release..” Chan twirled the fifty between his fingers and winked at Jeonghan. <em>Winked</em>. The audacity of these kids, he thought to himself, as he adjusted his suit and tie and watched the younger walk out of the toilet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p2">🍒</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jeonghan ran his fingers through his hair and fixed it up. Artfully messy was his favorited style at the moment. It was a little too long, dyed a rich red brown, and flopped nicely over his forehead. He grinned at his reflection; age wasn’t doing anything to dull his handsome good looks. He knew he looked incredible; dressed in his expensive suit all heads turned when he walked the halls of the company. Men, women, it didn’t matter. Everyone wanted a piece of Jeonghan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He wasn’t interested in them though. They all failed to catch his interest and keep it. Jeonghan was bored with them as soon as they opened their mouths, as soon as they wanted to have opinions, as soon as they had their eyes on his wallet always stuffed with fifties. He could spoil them, they all knew that, they were all only after his looks and his money but they didn’t want to open their legs or get down on their knees like they should. They wanted to talk and have dinner and hold hands. <em>Ew</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That’s why Jeonghan liked the interns so much, why he scanned the nightclubs for the most innocent faces, why he liked them fresh and unjaded by the world. He hated them thinking he owed them anything. They were perfectif they were like the kid who’d just been on his knees in the bathroom. Grateful, hungry, happy for the attention and the cash. He liked them innocent but with enough of an edge for him to know he could push them a little.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His phone beeped a reminder and he jumped a little from his indulgent mirror musings. He had a meeting before lunch and scrambled to get his shit together before heading out and over to the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">🍒</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yoon,” Joshua sighed with a little sarcasm, “nice of you to join us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Their elusive CEO wasn’t making an appearance, Jeonghan guessed by Joshua’s attitude, as CFO and the nephew of the CEO he never missed an opportunity for a power trip. “I’m on time,” Jeonghan sneered through his teeth as he settled at his place on the opposite side of the table. He took his papers out of a folder and looked over his new marketing plan. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Morning,” Wonwoo stumbled in with red rimmed eyes as per usual. The Chief Information Officer had either been up all night implementing the new IT security system, or playing PUBG, Jeonghan could never be sure. “Do you have the social media analytics?” he asked and Wonwoo scrambled through some messy folders in his arms and finally coming up with a coffee stained report. “Here.” Jeonghan took them and looked over them, scowling a little at the numbers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s begin,” Joshua said when Jeonghan looked up. “Wow, who died and made you Jesus?” Wonwoo frowned at him and Joshua’s eyebrows furrowed. “Seniority dictates when the CEO isn’t here the duties of running these meetings falls to me, the Chief Financial Officer.” Jeonghan didn’t actually give two shits. He just wanted this to be over so he could go back to his office and lose himself in some free porn and while away the afternoon doing as little work as possible. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry Mr Hong,” a rich velvety voice said from the doorway, “the photocopy room was unmanned and I had to do them myself.” Joshua’s face immediately smoothed out into a soft smile. “It’s fine” he said gently and both Wonwoo and Jeonghan stared at each other in shock before swinging around to see the owner of this new voice who made Joshua Hong smile like that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This is my new assistant Seungcheol,” Joshua announced with a warmth to his voice neither of them had heard before. “He’s an old friend from college and he’s just moved back to the city. I hope you’ll make him welcome and don’t be too hard on him while he’s learning.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jeonghan and Wonwoo stared at each other in disbelief. Joshua was nothing short of an insufferable dictator. He routinely denigrated the juniors as some sort of hobby and found joy in pointing out even the smallest flaws in their staff.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When he turned Jeonghan immediately understood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The man grinning in the doorway with his arms full of reports was stunning. Like drop dead gorgeous. Even in a room with the expertly coiffed Joshua Hong and the artfully dishevelled Jeon Wonwoo this man was a breath of fresh air. His hair was all soft dark curls and his white skin looked like milk. His cheeks were tinted the same rose tone as his lips as he stared shyly at his feet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hi,” he moved into the room and when he leaned over the table to put the photocopied reports down Jeonghan almost choked on nothing. The ill-fitting cheap suit the man wore couldn’t hide the treasure buried beneath. His body was broad on top, the belt betraying a narrow waist in the middle, the bottom half of him quivering like a cup of vanilla pudding. Jeonghan had never seen an ass and thighs so delicious and thick like that in his life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wonwoo pinched Jeonghan’s leg to pull his attention and made wide eyes at him when he finally dragged his eyes away. “What?’ he mouthed silently and Wonwoo just rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know we were allowed to hire assistants,” he muttered under his breath. “Maybe we can finally get Joshua fired.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Joshua took over the meeting and began to drone on endlessly about profit margins and revenue increases and Jeonghan stared boredly out the window. As long as they made money and kept paying him the exorbitant paycheques he received each fortnight he didn’t really care about expenditure and budgets and profit margins.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seungcheol did though. Or, at least, he cared about Joshua as he hung on every word that came out of the man’s mouth. It was a little sickening really, the huge puppy eyes he was making, nodding and smiling at every single word like Joshua was some kind of financial genius. Jeonghan knew the truth; Joshua had barely scraped a degree together between college parties and only got this job because of his family connections. Seungcheol should know that too, being an ‘old college friend’ and all. Maybe he wasn’t really an old friend. Maybe it was just Joshua’s way of getting his new boyfriend a decent paying job.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Was it a decent paying job? Jeonghan had never asked any of the assistants or interns or juniors what their paycheques were like. Living costs in the city were high, rents were exorbitant, and he wouldn’t be surprised if more than a few of them were supplementing their income with second jobs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When the meeting was over he walked back to his office in search of something to distract him. He couldn’t get the image out of his mind, Seungcheol leaning over the table with his ill fitting pants stretched to breaking point over his thighs, the way his ass almost bounced as he passed out documents. It was so round and Jeonghan could imagine his hands full of it, thick flesh warm beneath his fingertips, parting and yielding as he spread Seungcheol open.....</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But he was so vanilla; Jeonghan could just tell. The warmth of his eyes and the soft curve of his lips told Jeonghan all he needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jeonghan didn’t like vanilla. He liked cute and soft, innocent and guileless, but definitely not vanilla. He liked wide eyes blinking up at him and swollen lips around him but they had to know what to do. They had to know when to push and when to be pushed, how to submit and surrender to him, and how to walk away after. That was the most important part. They had to know how to stay detatched enough to avoid disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">🍒 </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The day passed, or more like dragged, and eventually Jeonghan was heading home. He bypassed the usual groupies gathered around hoping to share the elevator with him or maybe even be lucky enough to score a dinner invitation. He ignored them all and wondered why Wonwoo didn’t have this sort of trouble. He was handsome but people avoided him like the plague. He rode the elevator down in silence all the way to the underground garage where he climbed into his car and headed straight for home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His grocery delivery was waiting outside his apartment and he dragged it inside before kicking his shoes off. Finally, he could relax, and unwind from the day. The sneaky little bathroom session with the intern hadn’t been enough to relax him properly and absentmindedly stroking himself though his pants while watching porn in his office had been unsatisfying.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He heated some leftovers for dinner and ate slowly while he watched the evening news; depressing as per usual. He then took a hot shower, trying to bleed some of the tension out of his shoulders, but he just couldn’t shake it. It wouldn’t go away. He dried himself, dressed in something comfortable, made a hot tea and stretched out his muscles. He still felt tense and decided there was only one thing to do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He took his laptop into the bedroom and laid out on his bed. He looked up at the mirror and turned to the side. Sometimes he liked to watch himself but not tonight. He just wanted to get this insufferable tension out of his body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He clicked one video and then the other, not finding anything interesting. He lingered over a short clip of a skinny man being topped by two muscular guys taking turns but he just couldn’t get past half hard. He closed his eyes and thumbed at the head of his cock, fingers running across the tip, his mind wandering back to the morning in the bathroom. Maybe he would give the copy boy another chance; he looked cute on his knees with his mouth full.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jeonghan groaned a little in frustration as he clicked off the video and onto another. This one was a hentai and he was momentarily distracted by the sight of a huge tentacle monster bearing down on a very small woman. He sat up a little and gripped his cock tighter; Jeonghan wasn’t opposed to the occasional tentacle video. But he’d forgotten to mute the sound and the animated woman’s high pitched squealing dragged him right out of the moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ugh,” he spat in distaste and leaned over to click on another video right as a banner ad popped up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Live Sex Cam flashed before his eyes briefly before he was taken to another window where a grainy video was slowly loading. He could barely make out the naked figure of a man stretched out on a bed covered with pale pink patterned sheets. This was a little more interesting and Jeonghan perked up a bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He could make out the shape of the man, pixelated and blurry, leaning back on a pile of pillows. He had dark hair and was either stroking his cock or fingering himself; Jeonghan wasn’t sure. He sighed and felt his cock stiffen fully under his own hand at last. There was something almost dirty about watching like this, watching a man secreted away in his own bedroom, it tickled the voyeur inside Jeonghan that was always screaming to be let loose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The video buffered a little and, finally, his wifi caught up. The pixelated mess sharpened into high definition and Jeonghan’s breath hitched a little. The man had his legs spread, two fingers stuffed inside his hole, the other hand teasing a nipple. His nipples were rosy and peaked into stiff points, the same colour as his lips as Jeonghan’s eyes wandered up, and finally up to his face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Those eyes blinking demurely though thick lashes at the camera were hauntingly familiar and Jeonghan flushed pink and hot when he realised why.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That’s Seungcheol!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He should have recognised him by the thighs alone but he didn’t. But there was absolutely no mistaking those gorgeous dark doe eyes and that thick mop of curly dark hair. Jeonghan was stunned into complete silence as he held his breath in the stillness of his room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A moan ripped from Seungcheol’s lips, cherry red and slack, and travelled straight through the computer speakers down to Jeonghan’s cock. He wasn’t vanilla at all; far from it. He was moaning and squirming on his own fingers for the whole world to see, or at least the whole world who were smart (or dumb) enough toaccidentally click on a Pornhub banner ad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck,” Jeonghan was so hard now. Seungcheol was barely even doing anything, squirming on his own fingers and teasing his own nipple, but it was more arousing than anything Jeonghan had seen in a long time. He was dripping now, precum making his hand slide easily down the length of his cock and over the head. He watched Seungcheol hiss as he pushed a third finger inside himself and...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>Fuck</em>. <br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A paywall popped up blocking the screen. A countdown timer told Jeonghan he had sixty seconds to enter his payment details or he was going to be booted from the stream. His eyes scanned the room frantically for his wallet even though he knew it was out in the kitchen on the table. If he lost this stream he literally had no way of finding it again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jeonghan leaped from the bed, stumbling and almost falling on his face when his foot got caught in the sheet. He ran naked down the short hallway with his cock still hard bouncing against his stomach with a wet slap and grabbed his wallet from the table. He landed back on the bed just in time to pull his credit card out and start punching the details into the window. He didn’t even stop to think about the potential for this shady website to rip off his credit card details and steal all his money. All he could think about was Seungcheol with three slick fingers stuffed inside his ass and what else he could fit in there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes,” he hissed a sigh of relief as the pop up window closed and the stream was back. Now he’d paid it was crisp and clear in full high definition. Seungcheol was kneeling naked in the middle of the bed and the way his white skin contrasted with the pink sheets made Jeonghan shiver. Now he could make out every detail in the video and Jeonghan noticed the pink sheets were patterned with cherries.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hi new subscribers,” Seungcheol said into the camera, and his velvety voice was coloured with just enough shyness. “I’m so glad so many of you wanted to come and watch me play today.” His eyes smiled with the rest of his face and it was so genuine and breathtakingly beautiful Jeonghan almost felt a little guilt as he stroked himself again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Remember the length of the stream isn’t guaranteed so don’t get mad at me if I cum too quickly,” he leaned closer to the camera and Jeonghan could make out just a little dark hair scattered across his chest. He liked it and he hoped when the man moved around he might be able to catch a glimpse of dark underarm hair. That would be spectacular.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No special requests tonight,” he leaned over and sat back up with a vibrator in his hand. It was purple, shaped like a thick cock, and Seungcheol kept talking as he slicked it with lube from a pink bottle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jeonghan wanted to know what a special request would cost him. It would be worth more than the fifties he threw away for semi satisfying blowjobs in the seventh floor bathroom. Clothed and working Seungcheol was cute and sweet and handsome. Naked Seungcheol slicking up a vibrator with his legs spread was every wet dream Jeonghan ever had come to life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s okay,” Seungcheol quipped happily as he smiled brightly into the camera, “if there’s no requests I can do what I want.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Apparently doing what he wanted meant backing up to the camera and moaning loudly while he fucked himself with the vibrator. Jeonghan hissed as he stroked his erection, watching on in fascination, his cock harder than it had ever been in his life. He didn’t need any lube; he was so wet. His cock was drooling precum in a steady drip down its length and Jeonghan used it to his advantage as he curled up on his side and fucked into his own fist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His eyes never left the screen as he drew on all his self restraint. He didn’t want to cum before Seungcheol did but the guy seemed to have endless stamina. He was on his knees, his chest pressed into the sheets, his flushed face looking back over his shoulder into the camera. His damp curls which started out so fluffy were stuck to his forehead with sweat and his whole body was patched with shades of pink and red. Jeonghan could easily imagine himself holding him down, marking up every inch of his beautiful white skin, decorating it with tiny marks of purple and pink and blue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’d hold him still and slide every inch of their bare skin together as he bit little tastes of Seungcheol’s skin into his mouth. He’d love to pull every sound out of him, drawing gasps and moans and soft sighs of pleasure, kissing and licking and biting him into a frenzy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fuck, Jeonghan shivered all over as his eyes fixated on the screen. Seungcheol had tossed the vibrator aside in favour of jerking himself off, rolling his hips up in a languid wave of skin. Jeonghan wanted to match his pace but he was too aroused to hold back. He cried out as he squeezed, hand moving frantically along the length of his cock, his voice slipping out a little startled when he came all over his hand and his sheets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He lay gasping for breath as he watched Seungcheol finish himself off. He was on his back now, his incredible thighs finally giving up on him, legs spread wide for the camera. Jeonghan had never seen anything so mesmerising as Seungcheol’s body spread out and shaking, hips thrusting up into his own fist, his skin glistening all over from a mix of sweat lube and precum.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His eyelashes fluttered as he let out a long low moan and Jeonghan wanted to taste it. He wanted to swallow down all of Seungcheol’s little noises and make him beg for a mouthful of Jeonghan’s cock. He’d take it so well. Jeonghan could picture it so well, his candy hued lips stretched so sweetly around Jeonghan’s thick length. His imagination was running overtime, sending his body into a spin, refractory period whittled down by his heightened arousal. He was already getting hard again and he still had cum sticking to his skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jeonghan tingled from overstimulation as Seungcheol fucked up into his fist and came hard. He writhed and squirmed through it, panting in little gasps, his cum streaking thick and white across his slightly muscled stomach. His eyes fluttered and flew open and sparkled as he stared down into the camera. When he sat up and began to taste the cum from his fingers in long slow licks it was the last straw for Jeonghan. He shuddered and came again, painfully overstimulated, and couldn’t take his eyes off the man on screen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fun,” Seungcheol declared as he finished licking off his fingers and reached for a wet wipe. He said some closing comments, most of which were lost on Jeonghan who was still floating in the haze of his orgasm, and then he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What the fuck just happened,” Jeonghan said out loud as he leaned over and grabbed a towel. He cleaned himself up a little and reached for his laptop and closed the window.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He had a new email and he opened it when he saw it was from liveHDcams.com. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘<em>Thank you for subscribing to user CherryBaby at the Platinum level tier. You can access unlimited live cams and download four videos per month.’</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His credit card had been charged $79.95. It was worth every single dollar. Seungcheol was his wildest wet dreams incarnate and his cherry red lips curled just sweetly enough to make it even better.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jeonghan slept solidly that night dreaming of what CherryBaby Seungcheol was going to give him next time and what it would be like to taste the sweetness of his soft slackened lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">🍒</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What he hadn’t dreamed of was concentrating at work with Seungcheol around. Considering he’d just joined the company he seemed to be indispensable and Joshua had him doing everything from running mail to taking the minutes of every meeting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He’d shown up the next day with very little thought about how he was going to pretend he didn’t know Seungcheol had a secret. He didn’t care, to be honest, what people did in their own time was their own business. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What he should have thought about was how he was going to concentrate as he led the fortnightly marketing meeting. Seungcheol had been tasked with taking minutes but he kept losing concentration and sucking the end of his pencil. Those lips Jeonghan had developed an obsession with were wrapped so deliciously around the end of the pencil. His foot was shaking a little as one thigh crossed over the other and the pants he was wearing weren’t tailored properly around his thighs. Every inch of the smooth material was pulled snug enough to give Jeonghan an excellent view of the jiggle the muscle made and he was in danger of losing his shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In the end he turned away and began making dot points on the whiteboard to distract himself. He was starting to sweat and his cock was starting to swell and he couldn’t pop a boner in front of the whole management team. He focused his breathing and kept his back to the room and finally got through his presentation. The other staff made mild comments of approval and began to file from the room and Jeonghan began to relax. It was so hard to keep it together; especially when all he could think about was how good Seungcheol looked with a vibrator in his ass and his quivering thighs spread wide.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Especially when Joshua kept looking at Seungcheol like he was the epitome of innocent perfection. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Especially when Seungcheol kept looking at Joshua like the sun literally rose and shone out of his ass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you okay?” A velvety voice that sounded out of place in the daylight slid past Jeonghan’s ear making him jump as he turned around. “I-I’m fine,” Jeonghan said as Seungcheol blinked at him; deliciously dark eyes brimming with concern. “You’re sweating,” Seungcheol said as he reached to feel Jeonghan’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The touch burned through him as he fought to stand still. If this was the only way he could get Seungcheol’s hands on his skin then he’d take it and not back down. But what shocked him more than the feeling of Seungcheol’s fingers on his face was the scent which surrounded them when Seungcheol moved closed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Seungcheol smelled just like cherries.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Health and safety meetings were the worst.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan hated meeting with the committee every month, having to sit across from the employee representatives as the made their inane reports and requests.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There’s construction on the third floor and no proper ventilation.”</p><p> </p><p>Open a fucking window.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s too many leaves in the carpark. Someone might slip.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I can only hope.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t had a fire drill in three months.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The only thing burning in here is my desire to bash my head into this desk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was just about to lose it when the doors flew open and Seungcheol came into view. “I’m so sorry,” he said with his doe eyes glistening, “the elevator was out of order.”</p><p> </p><p>He slid into his seat directly across from Jeonghan giving the man a perfect view of his thighs under the table. Another ill fitting suit was a gift to Jeonghan who found himself staring unashamedly as the chairperson went around the desk for anyone to raise last issues.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Anything from you Seungcheol?” He asked when it came to the interns turn. “Yes,” Seungcheol scrambled though his notebook and the pen was in his mouth again. “The airconditioner is broken in the interns lunch room, I know it sounds petty but-“</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have it fixed right away.” Jeonghan wasn’t sure if he was completely whipped or if he just wanted to make the man look over at him. He smiled brightly, lips wrapped loose and wanton around the end of his pen, and it was all worth it for Jeonghan. He had his full attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come to my office later and remind me,” he tried not to look flirtatious but he wanted to eat Seungcheol up with a spoon. His dark hair must have been washed that morning; it had dried curly and loose and flopped around in an unprofessional way incongruous with his suit and tie. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Sir,” Seungcheol said and Jeonghan zoned out again until the meeting was finally over. The others hung around to enjoy the free lunch required to lure the employee representatives but Jeonghan just grabbed a cookie and headed for his office.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a hot mug of coffee in front of him Jeonghan felt like a different person. He opened the latest budget reports and began to scroll through them as cookie crumbs escaped his mouth and scattered across the keyboard. He brushed them onto the floor for the cleaner to pick up and barely looked up when his door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Sir. You told me to come.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shit. Jeonghan looked up to be met with Seungcheol’s doe eyes looking like he was going to burst into tears. “Sorry,” Jeonghan stood and tried to look affable. “I thought you were Joshua.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve come to remind you about the airconditioner in the interns break room,” Seungcheol said nervously and Jeonghan nodded. “Of course, thank you, I’ll send an email now while you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan took a few deep breaths to calm himself and focus as he typed. “Done,” he exclaimed and pressed send. “Do let me know when it’s been fixed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Sir,” Seungcheol bowed quickly to him and, just when Jeonghan thought he was in the clear, Seungcheol bent lower. “There’s crumbs all over your floor,” he said and bent over to pick them up. His suit, already straining, stretched impossibly tight across his thighs and his ass as he scooped the crumbs up into his hand. Jeonghan lost all sense of time and space as he fixated on his thighs, remembering what they looked like bare, all plush and vanilla white and marshmallow soft but firm. His mouth began to water and just when he thought he couldn’t take it Seungcheol righted himself and tipped the crumbs from his hand into a tissue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is there a bin?” he asked and Jeonghan nodded blankly, pointing to the trashcan in the corner. “Thanks Mr Yoon. I’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>Why did it sound like a question?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan breathed a sigh of relief as the man left and closed the door. Fuck, the way his ass looked in those pants, the seams straining to conceal all that they kept hidden.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan would love to fuck him in here. It would be a great improvement to his workday.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m sorry Sir. You told me to come.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh I’ll make sure you cum.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeonghan grabbed the intern and ran hands down his sides, feeling the muscles of his thighs jump under the touch, revelling in the slide of hands on cheap nylon. “Turn around,” Jeonghan husked into the skin of Seungcheol’s neck and the intern immediately shuddered and turned to face the window.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>J<em>eonghan pulled his suit pants down below his knees. “Spread wider,” he pushed Seungcheol’s knees apart and used his hands to part his cheeks giving him access to admire the soft rim of his asshole. He’d seen him stretching it with his fingers on camera but in real life it was even better; absolutely mouthwatering.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit,” Jeonghan swore as he pulled the flesh of his cheeks wider. “Spread open for me,” he said sharply and Seungcheol whined as he leaned forward with his palms flat on the window and his feet shuffled a little further apart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>J<em>eonghan swiped his nose up and down the crack of Seungcheol’s ass teasing him with a rush of hot breath before diving in. His tongue lapped gently at Seungcheol’s hole, swirling around the tight ring of muscle, before inching inside.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jeonghan,” Seungcheol cried out softly against the window, “Jeonghan!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Jeonghan! Jeonghan!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan snapped out of his daydream to find Joshua standing with folded arms in front of his desk. “Sorry,” he said a little sheepish. “I was a million miles away.” “Were you a million miles away when you said you’d get the airconditioner fixed in the intern break room?” Joshua scowled down at Jeonghan. “I won’t approve it.” “Joshua,” Jeonghan sighed. This intern was going to be the death of him but he did enjoy making Joshua’s life hard. “It’s probably a thousand dollars worth of work and we make millions a year.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you think we make profit Jeonghan? By not wasting money.” Joshua was almost hissing like a cat now he was so enraged and Jeonghan just stood and shrugged flippantly. “I have financial deletion of ten thousand so I didn’t need your approval.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked out leaving Joshua in his office to go and find that cute boy that worked in the photocopy room. He’d disregarded him last time he came down his throat but Seungcheol’s ass and Joshua’s pissy attitude had him craving release and he wasn’t going to last through the day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“At fucking last.” Jeonghan kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket at the same time. He’d had a long day and the photocopy boy had tried to ask him out on a date after he blew him in the second floor bathroom. Joshua had accosted him again about the airconditioner and he hadn’t seen Seungcheol again and then the bakery on the corner was closed when he walked past. He only had one thing to look forward to; two if he counted the bottle of red he was going to drink while he checked for Seungcheol’s livestream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He showered and ate a sad meal of some leftover fried rice before taking his laptop and the wine bottle to his bedroom. He plugged it in so it definitely wouldn’t go flat and began to search around on Seungcheol’s livestream website.</p><p> </p><p>He found a schedule and fist pumped the air when he saw that Seungcheol would be steaming tonight. The schedule was set for Monday to Thursday at 10pm subject to change and Jeonghan was almost giddy with happiness. He’d be able to watch him every night after work. That would definitely relive some stress. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He scrolled further down and his heart slipped a beat when he realised he could download and save the livestreams. He could only go back a week but as long as he made sure he remembered to download them straight after he’d be able to watch whenever he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>$79.95 wasn’t really enough for all this content.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a link to an onlyfans account where he could join and buy photos and make requests, for a fee of course, to be fulfilled either live or though a video. Jeonghan sipped his wine and started making a mental shopping list of positions and outfits he needed to see Seungcheol in. The possibilities were absolutely endless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was also an Amazon Wishlist and he decided to check that out last. It would be nice to send Seungcheol something from the list as an anonymous thank you for being the only bright spot in his dull and dreary life. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He finished the glass of wine and was just pouring another on his bedside cupboard when the livestream started. Jeonghan’s breath hitched in his chest at the sight of Seungcheol’s body clad only in a pair of white boxer briefs and the white shirt he’d worn to work. </p><p> </p><p>“I got a new subscriber,” he said softly into the camera. “Thank you for the lights.” The room was lit with the soft red glow of LEDs and it cast Seungcheol’s body in a crimson glow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tonight I’m just so tired from work I couldn’t be bothered to get changed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s cock twitched at the realisation Seungcheol had been wearing those skimpy white boxers all day. They covered him well in the front but as he knelt on the bed and turned the whole bottom half of his ass was exposed. “But I had a good day. You know, all it takes sometimes is feeling like someone is listening to you. It can make all the difference.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s brain started to space out. Seungcheol was unbuttoning his shirt on a livestream, toying with his nipples in a blood red glow, talking about Jeonghan promising to fix the fucking airconditioner. Was no one else nice to this guy? He should have the world eating out of the palm of his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had Jeonghan eating out of the palm of his hand. He leaned closer to the screen and shoved his hand inside his underwear and began to jerk himself off. Seungcheol was pinching his nipple now, one then the other, his white business shirt splayed open but his underwear discarded. Jeonghan watched open mouthed and fascinated as Seungcheol slicked up a dildo thicker than surely was necessary and began to ease it inside himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was writhing down on it, fucking himself relentlessly, the black dildo stark against the flesh of Seungcheol’s body stained red by the light. Jeonghan fixated on his cock, cum sparkling on the tip, the slap of it bouncing hard and untouched against his bare stomach. He was smoothly muscled, not so much that Jeonghan had to be jealous, just enough to give him a little definition. The lines of his hips and stomach were mesmerising as he fucked himself down on the dildo and Jeonghan fucked harder into his own fist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ungh,” he grunted as he came untouched, his flushed cock spilling out all over his stomach and his shirt without him ever laying a hand on it. Jeonghan expected him to stop but he just dragged a finger through the cum and used it to slick himself more as he stuffed one finger inside himself next to the dildo.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan’s self control unravelled. The sight of Seungcheol’s ass already stuffed insanely full of the fat dildo was enough but to see him slide a finger in too made him come completely undone. He wanted the dildo to be his cock, he wanted his fingers to make Seungcheol whimper soft and pliant and stretched wider than he ever imagined. He came into his fist and pictured bending Seungcheol over his desk, his kitchen table, his couch; fucking him full of his cock, his fingers, even his fist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus fucking hell,” Jeonghan cried out as he came all over his hand and his bed and a little on the keyboard of his laptop. It took so long for him to come down from his high that by the time he was coherent again Seungcheol was ending the livestream. Jeonghan watched him pout and blow kisses (cute) at the camera and he was gone as quickly as he started. It didn’t matter though; it was enough. Jeonghan was already whipped.</p><p> </p><p>He scrolled the Amazon Wishlist and paid for some more lights, a few pairs of gorgeous fruit printed panties, and a big stuffed bunny. He barely cleaned up, drinking the scraps of his wine, and falling into the most satisfying sleep he’d had in a long time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Choi Seungcheol was a blessing. Jeonghan was going to get him into his bed one way or another. He just had to work out how.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>